Butterfly
by relya schiffer
Summary: Pemuda itu duduk bertopang dagu/Ia lemparkan tatapannya keluar jendela/Bosan/Lalu manik mata itu kembali pada objek semula/Dan ujung bibirnya tertarik, menyimpulkan sebentuk senyum tipis.  "Ah, sudah menetas…"  my 1st fic in this fandom, happy reading...


**Disclaimer : **Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

**Rate : **T

**Pair : **Shiki-Rima

**Warning : **Modified Canon, OOC (maybe), Typo(s)

A request from **Fayiyong**

My 1st fic in this fandom. Enjoy the story, minna…^^

.

.

Goresan mempesona pada sayap seekor kupu-kupu bukanlah sembarang warna. Mereka memiliki arti. Makna yang tak bisa dianggap remeh.

Warna-warna itu, butuh pengorbanan untuk mengarsirnya.

Seekor kupu-kupu harus menetas dalam bentuk ulat, binatang melata menjijikan dengan bulu-bulu yang menyebabkan gatal jika terkena kulit. Tubuh begitu kecil, serupa titik kusam yang berjalan lambat di batang-batang pohon. Lemah, buruk dan dibenci.

Tak cukup sampai disitu. Ulat harus berhenti beraktivitas, berhenti makan dan mengurung diri dalam kepompong. Terpenjara demi menyempurnakan metamorfosa ke dalam bentuk yang berbeda. Bentuk lain darinya. Sisi lain yang tersembunyi di dalam dirinya.

Tak peduli hujan, badai, topan sekalipun, ulat tetap tak akan keluar dari pupa sebelum peralihannya sempurna. Sebuah persolekan yang membutuhkan waktu. Perpaduan warna yang mewakili dalamnya pengorbanan.

Hingga kemudian, ketika waktunya tiba, sepasang sayap cantik akan muncul. Ia menjadi makhluk indah yang tak lagi buruk rupa. Ulat kecil akan terbang bebas menjelajahi alam.

Bersama dengan warna-warni yang telah dilukis dengan tanpa cela, buah dari kesabaran. Anggun, memukau, indah, disukai.

Dialah makhluk yang dipanggil kupu-kupu.

**.**

**.**

"**Butterfly****"**

by

**Relya Schiffer**

**.**

**.**

Sosok berambut merah itu masih berdiam dengan tenang. Mata silvernya menyorot datar, tak jauh berbeda dengan wajah tampannya yang sepi dari ekspresi. Dia seorang laki-laki. Pemuda belasan tahun. Remaja berwajah tampan bak model terkenal.

Dan kini dia tengah serius memandangi sesuatu, sebuah benda—stoples bening. Lapisan kaca tembus pandang itu mempertontonkan isinya, yang hanya terdiri dari sebutir benda bulat kecil berwarna putih.

Pemuda itu duduk bertopang dagu, terkesan malas. Ia lemparkan tatapannya keluar jendela. Bosan. Lalu manik mata itu kembali pada objek semula. Dan ujung bibirnya tertarik, menyimpulkan sebentuk senyum tipis.

"Ah, sudah menetas…"

Sebuah babak kehidupan baru telah dimulai.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah pernah bertemu dia?"

"Siapa?"

"Anak baru yang sedang jadi pembicaraan di kelasku."

"Oh, maksudmu Rima Touya? Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Dia itu anak aneh. Kau tahu? Sejak dia datang ke sekolah ini, dia tak pernah bicara pada siapa pun. Dia hanya duduk diam di kursinya dan mengabaikan semua sapaan. Cih, sombong sekali."

"Ah, yang benar? Masa dia begitu? Mungkin kau cuma salah paham."

"Tidak mungkin. Teman-teman lain juga berpendapat sepertiku, kok. Kau tahu? Dia suka berbicara sendiri di bawah pohon besar di belakang sekolah. Tingkahnya mencurigakan."

"Mungkin dia tipe anak yang penyendiri, seperti Shiki-_senpai_."

"Hei, jangan samakan Shiki-_senpai_ dengannya. Mereka sangat berbeda. Shiki-_senpai_ hanya pendiam dan tidak suka keramaian. Kalau dia… dia itu anti sosial. Kau lihat bagaimana dia tampak sok pintar dengan kacamatanya itu? Dan rambut panjangnya… Oh, tidak! Dia benar-benar bersikap sok cantik."

"Haaahh, kau mengada-ada. Sudah, aku mau ke kantin dulu."

"Heeiii, tunggu! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Derap langkah dua pasang kaki terdengar menjauh. Sementara di balik dinding putih, sesosok tubuh mungil semampai terpaku. Kata-kata itu, dia mendengar _semuanya_. Tak satu pun terlewat. Benar, semuanya.

Terbiasa dengan gosip miring, ia pun melangkah. Tatapan aneh seluruh murid yang berpapasan dia abaikan. Dia sudah berdamai dengan keadaan seperti ini—dicurigai. Tak ada artinya ia membuka mulut. Tak ada artinya dia mengatakan pada mereka bahwa dia juga ingin punya teman. _Well_, dia _'kan_ aneh. Benar, toh?

Sesampainya di belakang sekolah, di bawah pohon besar, ia berhenti melangkah. Sebuah senyum kecil mematahkan wajah _stoic_ yang amat dibenci itu. Perlahan ia berjongkok. Tatapan matanya berubah hangat. Lalu, dia bersuara.

"Apa kabar? Hari ini aku kembali dibicarakan teman-teman. Itu pun jika aku boleh memanggil mereka teman. Yah, apa boleh buat. Rima Touya hanyalah anak aneh yang sombong, sok pintar dan sok cantik… kan?"

*#*#*#*

"Ya, benar. Begitu. Makan yang banyak. Biar kau gemuk. Aku ingin melihatmu cepat tumbuh dewasa."

Lagi, pemuda berambut merah itu duduk di tepi jendela, menghadap pada stoples kaca yang kini berisi seekor makhluk. Kecil, melata, bertubuh lunak dan berbulu. Warnanya orange. Orange muda. Indah, dimatanya. Jika sudah menyangkut makhuk 'mungil' ini, pemuda itu bisa lupa waktu. Ia bisa lupa pada _jam makan_, pada tugas sekolah, pada segalanya. Pesona Si Dia sungguh tak bisa dipatahkan.

Tak ada yang bisa menggantikan. Tidak akan pernah ada. Dia yang menemukan, maka dia akan menanti dengan sabar. Hingga tiba saatnya perubahan itu terjadi, dan ia bisa memiliki apa yang seharusnya ia miliki.

Tangan porselen pucat pemuda itu membelai sisi stoples, tepat di mana 'sosok' yang menyita seluruh perhatiannya tengah melahap sehelai daun. Dia berujar pelan, dengan suara datar monoton yang terdengar dingin.

"Aku akan menunggumu…"

.

.

.

"Kabarku hari ini baik. Dan anak kucing di sana juga begitu."

Kepala berlapis helaian orange lembut terangkat. Wajah manis itu mendongak dan bertatapan dengan sepasang mata silver yang menyorot datar. Pemiliknya bertengger anggun di batang pohon, tempat seekor makhluk berbulu lembut tengah bermanja pada tangan yang membelainya.

"Dia sudah kuberi makan. Sekarang, mana makananku?"

Sepasang permata biru masih menatap dalam diam. Hingga kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berbentuk balok kecil, lalu menarik keluar sebatang biskuit stik berlapis coklat. Dia menjulurkan tangannya ke atas.

"Ini…makananmu."

Sosok yang masih bertengger di atas pohon membungkuk sampai mulutnya mampu mencapai biskuit stik itu. Dia menggigitnya pelan. Sedikit demi sedikit. Terus. Tanpa henti. Hingga bibirnya bertemu dengan ujung jari yang masih memegang stik coklat itu. Dia pun mendongak.

Lagi, biru dan silver bertemu pandang.

"Aku bisa memakan tanganmu, Rima."

Permintaan dengan maksud tersirat itu tak menggubris siapa pun. Sebuah pertanyaanlah yang justru meluncur dengan mudah.

"Kenapa Shiki menyukai _Pocky_?"

Kucing kecil putih di bawah pohon mengeong pelan.

"Karena kau menyukainya."

Kucing itu berusaha menarik perhatian dengan mengibaskan ekor. Namun gagal.

"Kenapa kita sama-sama tdak bisa mengekspresikan apa yang kita rasa?"

"Karena kita memegang takdir yang sama, mungkin."

Merasa usahanya tak membuahkan hasil, Sang Kucing akhirnya menyerah. Dia lebih memilih untuk mencakar-cakar pohon demi melampiaskan kesal. Hei, Kucing, kau cemburu, ya?

"Lalu, kenapa hanya Shiki yang tidak dikucilkan?"

Mata silver itu menatap menembus ke dalam lapisan terakhir permata biru yang menatapnya. Kalau saja para penggemarnya yang ditatap seperti ini, pasti mereka sudah terbang ke awang-awang.

Namun, sosok berambut orange ini berbeda. Dia berbeda. Dia berbeda dengan mereka. Tidak sama. _Dan itu karena…_

"Mereka tidak mengenalmu, Rima. Mereka hanya belum melihat—"

…_dia…_

"—sedahsyat apa pesona yang kau punya."

…_menarik._

Seberapa pun dia tertindas. Dia tetap begitu menarik.

*#*#*#*

Masih seperti biasa, sepulang sekolah, ia menemui pujaannya. Sudah beberapa minggu ini napsu makan_nya_ berkurang. _Dia_ memang masih melubangi daun hijau itu, tapi sudah tidak sebanyak kemarin-kemarin. Apakah ini tanda-tanda _ia_ akan segera bersolek dalam ruang pribadi_nya_?

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menantimu…"

Angin semilir menghela rambut merah yang berantakan. Mata silver dingin menyipitkan pandangan tanpa beralih dari stoples kaca dan isinya.

.

.

.

PLAAAKK!

"Dasar kau sombong! Tak tahu diri! Beraninya kau memonopoli Shiki-_senpai_ di halaman belakang."

"Hei, Rima Touya, kau pikir siapa dirimu? Kau pikir hanya karena kau bisa dekat dengan Shiki-_senpai_ berarti kau lebih dari kami? Cih, memuakkan!"

PLAAAKK!

"Dengar, Nona Sombong yang lemah! Jika kau masih ingin hidup, maka jauhi Shiki-_senpai_. Kau paham, HAH?"

DUAAAGHH!

Matahari senja merona kemerah-merahan. Sinarnya menerpa lembut sosok bermandikan debu yang masih tergolek di lantai. Sekolah sudah berakhir dan kelas sudah sepi. Mustahil ada yang datang sekalipun dia menangis. Benar, karena itulah dia tidak akan menangis. Meski tanda merah berupa tangan di pipinya terasa perih. Meski memar di keningnya begitu nyeri. Meski jejak bekas sepatu di punggungnya terasa sakit. Ia tidak akan pernah menangisi keadaan.

"Pertahananmu tangguh, Rima Touya."

Siluet ramping muncul tiba-tiba, mengisi celah jendela dan memblokade sinar senja yang meyeruak. Sosok terkapar menatapnya.

"Kenapa Shiki masih berada di sekolah?"

"Aku menunggumu."

"Aku tidak membawa makananmu hari ini."

"Oh, untung aku membawanya."

Dan tangan itu terulur, menyodorkan sebatang bisuit stik lapis coklat—favorite mereka. Seperti saat-saat sebelumnya. Gadis berambut orange tak pernah gentar pada ancaman apapun. Jadi, ia membuka mulutnya dan menerima pemberian pemuda berambut merah.

Makanan. Asupan gizi. Kekuatan.

Selagi ia menikmati tiap gigitan, sosok di hadapannya berjongkok. Sebelah tangan yang kosong membelai lembut pipi halus itu.

Ternoda gambar tangan. Memerah. Tidak indah.

"Kau ingin aku membalas mereka, Rima?"

"Dengan menghisap darah mereka? Itu pembunuhan."

"Taringku saja sudah cukup menghadirkan mimpi buruk bagi mereka."

"Lalu identitasmu sebagai vampir akan terbongkar. Itu bukan pilihanku, Shiki."

Satu batang telah habis. Sebelum berlanjut ke batang kedua, mata silver menyempatkan diri menyambangi permata biru, menatapnya sedalam ia mampu menyelami lautan tanpa penghuni itu.

Kosong. Seperti dirinya.

"Kau tahu alasanku masih di sini adalah dirimu. Kau tahu alasanku menunda kepindahanku ke _Cross Gakuen_ adalah kau. Jadi, kau tahu di mana harus mencariku jika kau ingin berevolusi."

Permata biru balik menatap. Ia tidak takut pada tatapan khas boneka milik _predator_ yang kini menghujam. Ia juga tidak takut pada sepasang taring yang mengintai tiap kali sosok itu berbicara dengannya dari dekat.

Seperti sekarang, dimana jarak mereka hanya satu helaan napas saja. Dekat sekali.

"Aku tahu itu, Shiki Senri."

Makhluk dengan sejuta pesona fisik, dia mengangguk satu kali. Kedua tangan kokohnya memenjarakan tubuh mungil dalam dekapan erat. Ajaib, begitu bersinggungan dengan kulitnya yang pucat, seluruh luka, memar, sakit dan nyeri langsung lenyap. Hilang tanpa sisa.

"Dan kau tahu, kan, Rima?"

Bibir tipis dingin menyentuh lapisan kulit tempat nadi berdenyut. Leher putih mulus ditelusuri oleh sentuhan dingin yang mampu membuat pemiliknya memejamkan mata. Terhanyut oleh peringatan.

Dia terbuai.

"Hanya kau yang paling memabukkan. Darahmu…"

Erangan samar terdengar ketika sapuan lidah menyusuri jalur yang dilewati. Saat ini, siapa yang memabukkan dan siapa yang dimabukkan tampak begitu samar.

"…adalah heroin pribadi bagiku."

Dan dengan satu kecupan, pernyataan itu disegel dalam sebuah kepastian.

*#*#*#*

Dia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di atas meja. Irama lambat jam dinding membuahkan satu-satunya suara. Waktu seakan berhenti. Sama seperti sesuatu di dalam stoples yang telah terbungkus lapisan putih. Telah berhari-hari makhluk orange di dalamnya mengurung diri. Ia telah mengunci rapat-rapat haknya untuk bebas. Deraan paling berat akan ia alami di fase ini.

Berdiam, pasrah, terikat.

"Sedikit lagi. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi. Aku masih menunggumu…"

Suara pintu berderit mengusik, disusul oleh derap langkah samar.

"Teman kecilmu menderita sekali tampaknya, Shiki."

Mata silver beralih.

"Ah, Ichijou-_san_," imbuhnya.

Pemuda berambut kuning memasuki ruang singgasana teman baiknya. Dia mengamati pupa di dalam stoples sambil terus bicara.

"Malang sekali nasibnya. Tanpa ayah sejak kecil, ibunya pun pergi entah kemana dengan meninggalkan setumpuk hutang. Jika tidak ada kau, dia pasti akan benar-benar sendirian. Dia pindah kesini karena rumahnya terbakar, bukan? Tapi di sini dia malah dikucilkan. Ah, ditindas. Begitu kau lebih senang menyebutnya."

Kepala bermahkota merah terangkat. Siver dan hijau berusaha saling menerka makna yang tersirat.

"Apa rencanamu sebenarnya, Shiki? Mengapa kau begitu ingin mempertahankannya? Bahkan setelah dia mengetahui bahwa kita bukan manusia. Kau tahu bahwa Kaname tidak akan mengubah jadwal keberangkatan yang sudah ditentukan."

"Bersabarlah, Ichijou-_san_," Silver memilih untuk berpaling. "Aku hanya ingin di sampingnya sampai dia benar-benar menemukan warnanya. Aku akan ikut ke _Cross Gakuen_. Aku akan jadi anak baik dan tidak akan menimbulkan masalah. Aku berjanji."

Sedikit keresahan muncul di permata hijau. Namun segera sirna ketika ia kembali disuguhi tatapan datar. Sorot yang dingin, namun mengandung sesuatu.

"Percayalah padaku, Ichijou-_san_."

Mau tak mau, pemuda berambut kuning tersenyum. Ia tertawa kecil, kemudian menepuk bahu kawannya pelan.

"Shiki, kau menyukai Rima. Benar, kan?"

Cukup lama keheningan mengunci semua jawaban. Hingga akhirnya pemuda berambut merah memalingkan wajah. Ia bertopang dagu, sambil menatap ke dalam stoples kaca. Dia tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak mengenal kata 'suka'…"

Karena dia telah mengganti kata 'suka' dengan 'butuh'.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Sudah kau lakukan?"

"Sudah. Kucing jelek yang membuat dia dan Shiki-_senpai_ selalu bertemu sudah kubuang ke sungai."

"Bagus. Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi alasan 'memberi makan hewan peliharaan bersama'. Anak itu harus disingkirkan. Dia telah memonopoli idola kita untuk dirinya sendiri."

"Hei, kau sudah lihat foto terbaru yang berhasil kudapatkan kemarin malam? Aku berani, bertaruh kau pasti terkejut."

Segera, setelah kertas Polaroid bergambar dipertontonkan, keempat pasang mata yang melihat langsung memancarkan aura di dalamnya—seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah dan gadis berambut orange makan biskuit stik lapis coklat bersama di bangku taman—membuat geraman amarah mengudara dalam siang yang terik.

"Rima Touya! Tunggu saja! Akan kubuat kau tidak mampu menunjukkan wajah di depan Shiki-_senpai_ lagi!"

*#*#*#*

"Malam ini kita berangkat ke _Cross Gakuen_. Jadi, kuminta agar kalian datang tepat waktu."

Sang Raja sudah bertitah, dan titah itu berhukum mutlak. Tak ada yang bisa membantahnya. Tidak, sekalipun hati tak sepenuhnya menerima.

_Ah, hati._

Satu kata itu membuat dia menghela napas pendek. Rembulan pucat di langit telah membentuk lingkaran sempurna. Sinarnya begitu terang. Di malam seperti ini, biasanya dia pergi mencari makan. Berburu. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya merasakan kebebasan itu sebelum terikat oleh peraturan.

_Apakah vampir masih memiliki hati?_

Jika pertanyaan itu digulirkan dihadapannya, mungkin dia akan ragu. Makhluk buas peminum darah—pembunuh—apakah masih memiliki hati? Mungkin hati itu sudah lama mati. Bersama dengan jasad fana ketika seorang vampir terlahir ke dunia. Hati itu sudah tergadai demi hidup abadi sepanjang masa.

Kekal. _Immortal_.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar ketika mata silvernya masih memandangi makhluk di dalam stoples kaca.

"Senri-_sama_, Rima-_san_ ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

Itu suara _maid_. Dan ada sebuah nama yang disebut. Ia bangkit dari posisinya, berdiri menghadap daun pintu. Bersiap menyambut.

Dan sebuah pemandangan yang ia saksikan membekukan udara di sekelilingnya. Keterkejutan berganti menjadi kemarahan yang melecut-lecut. Eskpresi di wajahnya memang tidak berubah. Namun silver dingin itu tidak lagi kosong. Terisi oleh buncahan amarah.

Siapa? Siapa yang berani memperlakukan _dia_ sampai seperti ini?

"Shiki…"

Tak ada jawaban. Pintu ruangan telah ditutup, menyisakan mereka berdua dalam dimensi tanpa campur tangan pihak ketiga.

"Shiki…"

Lagi, panggilan itu terdengar. Kali ini sedikit bergetar. Namun tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Shiki…"

Untuk ketiga kalinya nama yang sama disebut. Dan untuk kali ini, pemanggil nama itu tak kuasa menahan bendungan tempat tertampungnya semua duka, sakit hati dan kepedihan. Sungguh tak tertahan, aliran bening itu pun menetes.

"Rima."

Bersamaan dengan nama lain yang mengudara, sepasang lengan meraih sosok terpaku, tampak hancur berantakan.

_Dress_ putih selutut yang ia kenakan telah robek di sana-sini. Ternoda tanah dan bercakan darah. Pipinya lebam, lebih nyata dari kemarin. Lalu, mahkota orange panjangya tampak tak serasi. Jelas telah digunting tak beraturan hingga sebahu.

Ini penyiksaan. Ini penghancuran mental. Ini sudah melampaui batas. _Dia_ telah mencapai titik kulminasi tertinggi dari semua kesakitan ini. Dunia_nya_ lenyap. Jiwa_nya_ mati. Yang tengah didekap erat saat ini hanyalah raga kosong tanpa harapan.

Kehidupan_nya_ telah berakhir.

"Tolong aku, Shiki…"

Sebuah permintaan yang tak mungkin ditolak. Bahkan sejak awal, sejak ketertarikan itu dimulai.

Jemari pucat membelai sisi wajah yang dipenuhi lebam, mengusap darah di sudut bibir mungil itu. Disingkirkannya helaian orange yang menutupi bahu, memberinya akses penunjang untuk melihat jalaran urat-urat nadi di sana dengan jelas.

Dia akan memberi kehidupan baru untuk_nya_. Dia akan memberikan kebebasan tanpa batas. Dia akan menarik keluar seluruh pesona yang terpendam. Hingga _mereka_ menyesal telah memilih orang yang salah untuk melampiaskan ketidakmampuan _mereka_.

Dia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Janji sejak pertama kali heroin pribadinya disakiti. Janji yang akan ia realisasikan jika saat-saat seperti ini benar-benar terjadi.

"Panggil namaku, Rima."

Silver dan biru berhadapan. Kening dan hidung mereka bersentuhan dalam kedekatan yang intim. Bibir mungil itu pun bergerak parau.

"Shiki."

"_Namaku_."

Penekanan dalam kata kedua membuat permata biru mengerti apa yang diinginkan. Ditatapnya sepasang mata itu dalam-dalam. Ia percayakan seluruh takdirnya pada mata itu. Lalu, kelopaknya terpejam. Isyarat bahwa ia telah pasrah.

Dan sinyal ini ditangkap dengan mudah.

Mereka berdiri di sudut ruangan, tepat di samping jendela. Dengan tubuh berhimpitan di bawah sinar bulan penuh. Kepala berhelaian merah menelusup pada celah antara bahu dan leher di antara tirai orange. Bibir dinginnya—sekali lagi—menghantarkan sejuk pada leher jenjang yang sebentar lagi akan terkoyak. Hanya sesaat, sebelum sapuan lidah melengkapi pembukaan ritual.

Tangan mungil kian mencengkeram kerah kemeja yang dijadikan pegangan, diiringi oleh desah tajam yang tertahan. Kepala bermahkota orange menengadah. Bagian leher—dimana nadinya berdenyut keras seirama detak jantung yang bertalu—kini terekspos dihadapan mata yang memancarkan kehausan.

Dia membuat_nya_ lemah. Dia membuat_nya_ memohon untuk segera menyelesaikan ritual penyerahan ini. Dialah Sang Predator yang memanjakan mangsanya hingga mabuk kepayang. Kecupan menandai daerah yang akan menjadi klaimnya. Sepasang jarum putih muncul di sela bibirnya.

"Sebut namamu, Rima Touya."

Perintah itu kembali terulang dalam bisikan, Dan balasannya, juga berupa bisikan. Lirih, di antara napas yang memburu.

"Selamatkan aku, dari dunia ini, Shiki—Senri…"

Tanpa ragu, taring kuat menembus lapisan kulit tipis di bawahnya.

*#*#*#*

Pupa di dalam stoples kaca mulai terkoyak. Perlahan tapi pasti, makhluk di dalamnya berusaha keluar, membebaskan tubuh dari ruang sempit yang telah memenjarakannya berhari-hari. Sepasang sayap terkembang. Berwarna orange, dengan bulatan-bulatan merah tersebar di permukaan. Sayap itu mengepak-ngepak, membawa keluar tubuh bergaris biru dan silver keluar dari stoples yang tidak tertutup.

Sebuah proses metamorfosa telah selesai. Seekor kupu-kupu cantik telah dilahirkan kembali dari seekor ulat yang menjijikan. Cantik, mempesona, anggun. Dan kini ia bergegas menuju alam, untuk menjemput kebebasan.

Bayaran yang setimpal atas semua penderitaannya selama berevolusi.

.

.

Di suatu siang yang terik.

Seorang pemuda tampan berdiri di bawah sabatang pohon rindang. Dia tengah berteduh dari sengatan bola panas di langit yang terasa membakar kepalanya.

Bayangan helai daun jatuh di atas wajah pucat itu, Rambut merahnya membingkai garis rahang tegas itu dengan sempurna. Seolah maha karya terindah terpahat di sana. Pemuda bermata silver itu memandangi langit biru dari celah daun-daun pohon.

"Ternyata kau di sini, Shiki."

Satu suara mengalihkan perhatian pemuda itu. Dia menoleh pada seorang gadis yang telah berdiri di sampingnya, sama-sama berlindung dari sengatan matahari."

"Apa _manager_ yang memintamu untuk mencariku?"

"Begitulah."

"Abaikan saja. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar."

Ketika sepasang silver terpejam, permata biru menatapnya. Namun hanya sejenak. Karena mata itu akhirnya justru menatap langit. Keduanya sama-sama terhanyut oleh keheningan. Keduanya sama-sama ingin menghilang dari kesibukan yang saat ini mereka jalani bersama.

Kalau saja Sang _Manager _tahu apa yang tengah dilakukan dua orang model terkenal dari _Agency_-nya itu, dia pasti akan panik luar biasa. Kehilangan Shiki Senri dan Rima Touya sama dengan kehilangan aset terbesar perusahaan. Belum ada model remaja lain yang mampu menandingi pesona mereka.

"Shiki, ada yang ingin kusampaikan."

"Apa?"

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya."

"Jelaskan."

Gadis berkuncir menarik napas perlahan.

"Terima kasih, karena telah membawaku ke duniamu."

Cukup dengan satu kalimat. Cukup dengan satu kata— 'duniamu', itu saja sudah menjelaskan segalanya. Permata silver yang semula bersembunyi kembali terbuka. Bibirnya bergerak mengucap rangkaian kata.

"Aku lapar, Rima."

"Ah, aku memang selalu datang tepat di waktu makanmu, Shiki."

Tangan mungil itu menyodorkan sebatang biskuit lapis coklat dari kotak bertuliskan _Pocky_. Dan sebelum melumat biskuit itu di dalam mulutnya, Si Pemuda tersenyum kecil sambil berkata.

"Mungkin karena aku membutuhkanmu."

Gedung tinggi sekolah berasrama dengan nama Cross Gakuen menjulang di kejauhan. Kehidupan tanpa akhir bagi mereka, baru saja dimulai.

#OWARI#

Yuhuuuuu… Faayyyy… ini request-anmu, say… maaf lama. Hehehe…

Dan, maaf hasilnya ancur pisan. Aku selalu _suck _di ending. Puah…

Curhat dikit, boleh?^^

Kau tahu, aku selesaikan fic ini di rumah sakit. Lima hari nginep demi menjaga ayahku yang di rawat, aku melahirkan fic yang kupersembahkan untukmu ini, fay. Hahaha…

Okeh, yang satu ini memang bukan yang terbaik, tapi kuucapkan terimakasih pada semua yang telah mampir dan berkunjung ke fic abal plus nista ini. Ajarkan aku untuk selalu berkembang, buka mataku untuk melihat setiap kesalahan. Jadi, boleh kuminta sepucuk ripyu dari minna-san semua?^^


End file.
